Grasshopperus- Super Hero Level 1
One day while working on his aging uncles farm, young Michael Cooper decided he would head out before dawn and get an early start on the harvest. Little did he know that that very morning his uncles fields had been selected for a crop dusting of an experimental, biological pesticide. He watched in horror as the green cloud descended upon and clung to his skin, burning his flesh and caused him to quickly pass out, the last sound in his ears was the soft chirping of the grasshoppers the spray had been developed to destroy. Michael Cooper was gone forever, but in his stead rose a hero. Rising from the low hanging gas Michael had been changed, his body was covered in a flexible, super hard chitinous armor. He was stronger, faster than before and he could even shrink his body down to the size of an actual grasshopper. Most amazingly of all he discovered he could jump, he could really jump! Bounding over tractors, then houses, then silos it seemed that he had gained all the strengths of the incests the pesticide was supposed to destroy. He could even change back into his normal self, which he discovered just in time to hide his identity from his uncle. Michael researched the experimental crop dusting and linked it to a company called Bio-Corp, a conglomerate with a shady past, ruthless business dealings and ties to many crime organizations. Michael vowed from that day forth that he would use his new found powers to bring down Bio-Corp and it's mysterious CEO Arthur Gregaria. He also knew that he would have to keep his aunt and uncle safe from harm if he was going to battle the forces of industrial evil and so from that day forth he vowed he would be known no longer as simply Michael Cooper but would henceforth known as- Grasshopperus! Stat Block Grasshopperus CR 1 Male mutated human Super Hero 1 (Human Form) CG Medium Humanoid (human, mutant) Init: +7; Senses: Listen +2, Spot +2 Languages: English ---- AC: +3 (+3 Dex)/ +4 unarmed (+3 Dex, +1 skill) HP: 12 (1d10+2) Fort. +4'Ref'. +5'Will'. +2 Defects: Famous 2, Nemisis 3, Vulnerability (Insecticides) 1 ---- Speed: 30 ft. Attack: +5 melee (1d4+3 unarmed) Space: 5ft.Reach: 5ft. Base Attack: +1; Grp: +4 Abilities: Str. 16, Dex. 16, Con. 14, Int. 10, Wis. 14, Cha. 12 ---- Special Qualities: Jump 1, Size Change (shrink only) 3 Feats: Improved Initiative, Combat Martial Arts Skills: Unarmed Attack +1, Unarmed Defense +1 Jump +24 Attributes Alternate Form (2 ranks) 18 points Jump (1 rank) 1 point Size Change (3 ranks) 3 points (Grasshopperus Form) CG Medium Humanoid (human, mutant) Init: +12; Senses: Listen +2, Spot +2 Languages: English ---- AC: +6 (+6 Dex)/ +7 unarmed (+6 Dex, +1 skill) HP: 13 (1d10+3) Fort. +5'Ref'. +8'Will'. +2 Defects: Famous 2, Nemisis 3, Vulnerability (Insecticides) 1 ---- Speed: 50 ft. Attack: +7 melee (1d4+6 unarmed) Space: 5ft.Reach: 5ft. Base Attack: +1; Grp: +6 Abilities: Str. 22, Dex. 22, Con. 16, Int. 10, Wis. 14, Cha. 12 ---- Special Qualities: Armor 2, Jump 4, Size Change (shrink only) 3, Speed 1 Feats: Improved Initiative, Combat Martial Arts Skills: Unarmed Attack +1, Unarmed Defense +1, Jump +88 Attributes +6 Strength 3 points +6 Dexterity 3 points +2 Constitution 1 point Armor (2 ranks) 8 points Jump (4 rank) 4 point Size Change (3 ranks) 3 points Speed (1 rank) 2 points Jorda_The_Knight 15:10, 10 April 2008 (GMT) *Super Hero is a base class I designed using the rules in the BESM D20 handbook and is consistent with those rules with a standard 40 discretionary points. category:CR 1 Category:BESM NPC